


Under the Holly

by Dovikkare



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovikkare/pseuds/Dovikkare
Summary: Henry convinces Emma to invite their neighbor Regina to their apartment for Christmas.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Swan Queen Advent Calendar Collection 2





	Under the Holly

The music swells as the camera zooms out. It’s all quite dramatic, as most family movies are. The story’s wrapped up, finished, and leaves Emma with a warm feeling. As the credits begin to roll, she sighs.

And right next to her, head in her lap, is Henry. She smiles. He looks so adorable when he’s asleep.

She looks over to the other side of the couch where her neighbor sits. 

“Man, I’m really glad Henry had the idea to invite you over. Christmas has been nice with you here, Regina.”

The other woman smiles politely, and stands up.

“Well, thank you for having me over.”

“Ah- here, lemme put him to bed-” Emma picks Henry up in her arms. “I’ll be right back.”

After a minute or so, Emma returns.

“Alright, uh, let me walk you to the door.” Emma gestures for Regina to go ahead of her, and the two of them make it to the exit.

Regina clears her throat. Emma looks at her, then looks at what she’s looking at. 

Emma’s face heats up.

“Oh my god.” She turns to face Regina. “I- I’m sorry, I didn’t put that there. It must’ve been Henry, he’s...a little imp.” 

Thankfully, Emma’s neighbor just shakes her head and smiles. 

“No, you’re all right.”

Emma can’t help but explain more.

“I- well, it’s not even- look,” says Emma, pointing up at the object. “Pointed leaves, red berries. It’s not- uh- it’s not,” *mumbles* “mistletoe.”

She looks at Regina, still staring at the bunch of berries hanging over them.

“You know,” the woman starts, and looks back at Emma. Her lips are pulled into a smirk.

“Regardless of the holly, it’s the thought that counts. So…”

Emma’s trying to keep cool as Regina approaches her with a mischievous look in her eyes. (I mean, it’d be hard for anyone to maintain composure in front of Regina, she’s a goddess).

“...I guess we’ve got no choice.”

And wow what’s happening- is this really happening? Can’t be. No person’s lips are this soft, or their embrace so perfect. And somehow Emma’s kissing back? And it feels so good, so electric, so right. 

And then...then one of them pulls away. Or both. Emma can’t be relied on at the moment, her brain’s just been fried (emma.exe has stopped working.)

But somehow Regina’s still smiling. She’s not affected at all. At least not to the degree Emma is.

“Merry Christmas,” she says softly. Emma’s able to utter a quiet “yeah” in response as Regina opens the door and leaves.

After a moment, Emma starts to function again. And process what just happened again.

Yeah.

Ok.

She’s definitely inviting Regina over for New Years.


End file.
